Minion Adventures
by Pricat
Summary: (Minions). One shots about Bob, Kevin and Stuart and having adventures while living in the Overkill castle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I just coukdn't help myself since I am excited beyond belief for Minions so why not write one shots?**

 **These are just little stories about Bob, Kevin and Stuart living in the Overkill castle because I don't have the movie novel yet but will be getting it this week.**

 **In the first one shot, Bob, Kevin and Stuart are settling into the Overkill castle plus there's also a female purple minion there named Eldora that Herb adopted as his pet minion.**

* * *

"Woah, check out this room as it's huge!" Stuart said as Scarlet and Herb Overkill were showing them their room because they had recruited at Villain-Con but things were looking up since they had left the Arctic to find their family the biggest, bestest master ever or in this case mistress but hoped that their tribe were okay.

"I am glad you guys like since we're going to have a lot of fun." Scarlet told them seeing Bob excited along with Stuart but Kevin was quiet thinking about Dave because he was in the Arctic with their tribe while they were here in England but he or more likely Bob would cheer him up.

Scarlet left them be to get settled since this was probably overwhelming to them but Herb was curious about them and where they came from but Scarlet had told him to leave them be but Bob was already jumping on the bed making Stuart giggle joining in.

"C'mon Kev, jump with us!" he said seeing Kevin shake his head plus they heard their stomachs rumble meaning they were hungry plus hadn't eaten in a while going to find the kitchens making themselves a snack plus were eating bananas which restored their energy for antics running around but unaware there was another minion in the castle, a female purple minion named Eldora.

She was very shy but Herb had found her roaming the streets of London but had taught her English plus was Herb Overkill's pet minion but she was shy so was stunned her father and his wife had brought more minions but guessed they would be serving him but moreso Scarlet who scared her.

"Maybe I should go say hi." Eldora told herself.

She saw it was dinner time going to the dining room seeing Herb there but he chuckled as she hugged his leg.

"Yes we got ourselves minions to aid us in schemes and you want to befriend them right?

I guess you can, when they're not on the clock." Herb told her.

Eldora smirked bringing the new minions dinner since Herb thought her eating with them might help her in social skills since she hung around him playing the bongoes or wearing rose tinted goggles since Scarlet wore purple sunglasses but Eldora hoped the new minions woukdn't be scared of her.

"Knock-knock!" she said as Bob opened it.

She entered bringing the food in bit Bob was hiding behind Kevin's back as Stuart stared at her because they had never seen a minion like this let alone a girl one seeing her duck under stuffed animals but Kevin smelt food realising she must help Scarlet too.

"I'm more of a pet to Herb Overkill, he found me and took me in even if Scarlet doesn't like me.

I'm Eldora." she said making Kevin see.

She came out of hiding now they were not that scared but we're studying her appearance because she was minion but looked different making Eldora understand.

"I am a purple minion and we're different but Bob noticed the fangs in her mouth which made him a little scared but she seemed friendly as they were eating meatballs so happy they weren't the only minions here as Eldora was explaining about things.


	2. Sticking Together

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope people like, plus in this one Dave shows up which makes Kevin very happy because he cares about him.**

 **Plus Eldora learns how minions are very close and stick together.**

 **I love where these are going and very excited for Minions coming out next month**

* * *

Unknown to them thinking their brothers were in the Arctic, one of them Dave who had feelings for Kevin had followed them all the way to England but hoping they were okay especially Kevin but wearing overalls too finding the Overkill castle guessing his brothers were in there sneaking in hearing laughter seeing his brothers playing baseball along with a female purple minion hugging Kevin making the tall minion male very excited kissing him mamimg Bob grossed out but Eldora found it sweet.

"Get a room, Kev!" Stuart said as Kevin glared at his brothers.

"Well I think it's sweet, guys." Eldora said seeing Kevin agree with her because she always thought this stuff sweet like in her fairytale books.

Eldora was understanding after Bob explained to her but was thinking it was cute but they were explaining things like Villain-Con making Dave stunned but hoped Scarlet wouldn't mind hearing Dave hungry getting him a snack since travelling this far would make any minion hungry.

"I'm glad you guys are okay but the others are gonna be happy, that you guys found us an new boss or bosses." Dave told them mamimg Eldora curious by what Dave just said seeing Kevin sigh.

"We came all the way from the Arctic where we and our entire tribe of minions have been living since we coukdn't find the right master or mistress but they were getting sad so Bob, Stuart and I went to find one which happened to be Scarlet but it's okay

We minions are a family and always have been since the dawn of time before humans walked this planet." Kevin explained.

Eldora was feeling a warm feeling in her as tears leaked making them understand guessing that she didn't have a family before Herb Overkill adopted her but hugging her.

"Tankyu guys as I never had Fami,y as I was in a shelter." Eldora told them which made them understand but was knowing Herb cared about her compared to Scarlet so was doing their own things when not helping Scarlet making Eldora understand as she was listening to them tell her about the many masters they had over the years, impressing her and making her imagination run wild.

Dave chuckled as they were having fun unaware Scarlet was watching along with Herb but he was happy Eldora was bonding with the minions so was leaving her be.

"It's fine Scarlet because she needs to bond with other minions, plus it's cute so we should leave them be." Herb told her.

Kevin saw Scarlet staring at Dave who was with them but he would explain to her later but Dave was understanding that Scarlet was watching him.

Dave saw him sleepy but we're drinking coffee to keep him awake.

Herb was underdtanding seeing Dave carry Kevin piggyback style to the room he shared with his brothers tucking him in kissing his head.


	3. A Late Night Snack

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to Michivous12 forvreviewing the last one and yes there was a little bit of Kave in the last one and might add Kave into these but Scarlet has no clue Dave is in the castle so it's lime a secret.**

 **This one is gonna be Kave as I find it too sweet plus this one came to me whi,e listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift**

 **It's late night at the Overkill castle and Kevin normally has a late night snack by himself but not tonight as Dave is with him which makes him happy because he was worrying about Dave like heck**

 **I hope peop,e enjoy.**

* * *

Later that evening Kevin was in the Overkill kitchen with Dave having a late night snack since Kevin did this a lot since he, Bob and Stuart had been here but it was normally just him so having Dave here was better plus Dave was stunned his prince was living in a castle making Kevin blush chuckling softly cutting cake into two slices plus Scarlet wouldn't mind if they did.

"I hope our brothers are doing okay but they'll be happy, once they meet Scarlet, but I really missed you but was worrying about you." Kevin admitted looking away.

Showing how he felt was hard sometimes but felt Dave squeeze his hand gently.

"They'rd fine don't worry, we're tough.

Maybe if Scarlet knows I'm here, she'll let me stay you know?" Dave said drinking hot chocolate which Kevin had made.

"It can't hurt, plus we can be together." Kevin said getting sleepy making Dave smile carrying him piggyback style to the room that Bob, Kevin and Stuart were in but saw Eldora with Bob and Stuart making shadow puppets but curious about Dave.

"He's part of our family, so he's okay." Stuart said.

"C-Can I be part of your family too?" Eldora asked shyly.

"Sure, but you already are!" Bob said giggling.

"Bob not too loud, Scarlet might hear!" Stuart said.

"She's asleep p,us her and Dad's room isn't in this hallway." Eldora told him making Dave impressed.

"I have been living here longer so I know my way around." Eldora said.

"Well you are a minion so you are part of our family and an unique one." Dave told her.

She was happily hugging them but was getting sleepy making them understand but hoped things were okay.


	4. Storytime

**A/N**

 **Here's more and thanks to Michivous12 for reviewing.**

 **This one wax inspired by a head canon I had before going to sleep about how at night when looking for an new master, the minions would tell stories to cheer them up and give them hope especially in the Arctic.**

 **Plus if you've seen the second trai,Dr for Minions, you'll understand why Bob thinks of Scarlet as a wolf lol**

 **I can see Bob, Kevin and Stuart teaching Eldora to connect to her inner minion which is something Scarlet would hate because she and Herb made her think she was human when she is a purple minion plus Eldora could teach them how to live in a human's world you know?**

* * *

It was early evening and after a long day of mischief and schemes, Bob, Kevin and Stuart were getting ready for bed because they were tired but we're in pyjamas and doing their evening routine as Eldora entered with hot chocolate and cookies but they were sitting in a circle like when they and their brothers had been looking for their new master, they would tell stories at night to cheer themselves up and give them hope making Eldora understand because she normally did this by herself.

"Just make sure the wolf doesn't hear, as she might not understand." Bob said.

"Who's a wolf, Bob?" Eldora asked curious.

"Scarlet, like in that story she told us." Bob told her making the female purple minion giggle at that underdtanding but was telling a story about a place called the Minion Kingdom where minions and people lived in harmony ruled by a wise and loving queen.

"Did she have any pups, Eldora?" Bob asked making Eldora confused which surprised Kevin guessing she hadn't been around minions before they met.

"Pups are what minions call our kids if we have them one day." Stuart explained to her but she understood.

"I never really hung around with minions, just humans." Eldora told them making her understand.

"We can help you out." Dave said.

Eldora was anxious about that knowing Scarlet might not lime that, as Herb liked her but Scarlet didn't making Bob understand.

"Don't worry we can help, and keep you safe from the wolf." Bob told her.

"O-Okay as I don't know how to be a minion." Eldora said softly but they understood knowing that a hug would he,p her feel better as Bob hugged her seeing a smile on her purple furred face which made him and his brothers relieved but they were telling more stories and gigglimg as Herb was listening.

He was happy his little girl was coming out of her shell a bit but was hoping that Scarlet didn't Mijd that Eldora was hanging out with the minions but it was doing her good going to bed but Scarlet sighed since she knew those new minions were rubbing off on Eldora since they had raised her like a human more than the minion she was plus they had told her she was allergic to bananas, which Herb hated but he could not argue with his wife.


	5. Awakening Her Instincts

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope Michivous12 likes.**

 **Kt's a hot day and what better way to cool off than ice cream right?**

 **Plus Eldora gets to try gelato and maybe bananas for the first time which stuns Bob, Kevin and Stuart.**

* * *

It was a hot sunny day as Bob, Kevin and Stuart along with Eldora were at Hyde Park having fun and exploring since while Eldora was used to London, her new friends weren't but that was okay because she could help them out the way they would help her learn to be a minion seeing Bob playing on play equipment but they were getting hot giving Kevin an idea on how to cool down.

."Gelato!" he said excited as Bob and Stuart got excited but Eldora looked confused by what they meant since she was more accustomed to speaking English than Minionese.

"Kt's ice cream in Minionese, but I guess you speak in English more." Stuart told her seeing the female purple minion nod."B-But

"Well Herb taught me, but there are things I wanna try like gelato and bananas." she told them surprising them.

"B-But we minions love bananas, since the dawn of time!" Bob told her.

"Scarlet said bananas make me sick, but I'm not sure." Eldora replied.

"She was lying and I know how to prove it, follow me!" Kevin said as they were in an ice cream store but Kevin was ordering banana splits making Bob and Dtuart happy but Eldora anxious.

What if Scarlet wasn't lying and she got sick?

But she trusted Kevin, because he and his brothers were her friends so decided to trust them.

"Here we go." Stuart said seeing her take a bite of banana.

It made her tastebuds sing with delight, but she wanted more making Kevin giggle knowing Scarlet had made Eldora shut off her minion instincts but now, they were awakening which was good but Bob was anxious, in case Scarlet saw Eldora like this.

When they got home, Eldora was eating more bananas getting all jittery and running around like heck bug Herb was stunned seeing her like this guessing she'd had bananas.

"Let's take an nap okay, so you can calm down!" he said.

Kevin was surprised that one bite of banana changed Eldora remembering Herb and Scarlet treated her like a person more than a minion so it made sense why eating her first taste of bananas made her a little hyper.


	6. Helping Eldora Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more and seeing toys for minions gave me more ideas and more insight into their personalities like Kevin being the leader and big brother, Stuart being the rebel and aspiring rock god and Bob being the hugger.**

 **In this one shot, things are wi,d with Stuart deciding he should start a band plus Bob, Kevin and Stuart comfort Eldora since Herb won't let her hang out with them.**

* * *

"Rock and rol,!" Stuart yelled jumping on the bed strumming a guitar as he was very into his music and had taught himself guitar so Kevin sighed at his middle teen brother but Bob was hugging him underdtanding that his big brother and the leader of their mutiny crew was stressed.

Kevin smiled at his younger brother relieved he was still a pup and not going into minion puberty yet but saw Stuart look in the mirror screaming.

"Gah, sits!" the teenage minion yelled which was giving Kevin a major migraine seeing a few pimples on Stuart's chin plus noticed a few hairs on his chin.

"Alright, I'm getting the rock look!" Stuart to,d them.

"You realise I have to teach ya to shave, right?" Kevin told him.

"Awesome!" Stuart said to him.

"Mutiny Crew!" Stuart yelled referring to themselves as he wanted to use that for a band name as Kevin sighed.

"Whatever." Kevin said to him.

He and Bob wondered where Eldora was since the other day when she tried bananas so we're going to find her but Stuart was following them but was strumming his guitar making Kevin sigh.

* * *

Eldora sighed as she hated not being with her minion friends and confined to her room because Scarlet made Herb freak out just because Bob, Kevin and Stuart were her friends but they were helping her!

She was playing her Elevtric guitar loudly unaware Stuart could hear but impressed that it was coming from Eldora's room as he got an idea, a great one!

"Stu, she might not be in the mood!" Kevin warned seeing Stuart enter as Bob was worried.

"Woah, you never told me you coukd shred guitar!" Stuart said.

"Yeah, I taught myself, but you know how to shred which is awesome but Herb's mad at me because I'm becoming more minion like." the female purple minion told him.

"But you are one of us, a very unique one, not human!" Bob said stunned as Kev"Thanks guys, in agreed but had brought banana loaf which he had made the other day.

"Thanks guys, or Tankyu as we minions say right?

Herb and especially Scarlet don't get me the way you guys do, as you taught me Minionese, and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't know how good bananas are or gelato." Eldora said drinking tea.

"Why don't you just leave, and find others?" Bob asked.

"I don't know, as Herb found me wandering London and eating scraps from trash so he felt sorry and took me in, so in a way this is my home but it's okay." Eldora explained seeing Bob cry hugging her.

"You shouldn't feel this way, as Scarlet is treating you like a human when you're minion and born that way, but it's okay plus we were going to a music festival.

You wanna come, rock,out?" Stuart said.

Eldora nodded sneaking out with them.


	7. Minion Loyalty

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope Michivous12 likes.**

 **After getting busted for sneaking back in after the rock festival, Eldora takes the blame which stuns Bob, Kevin and Stuart at how loyal she's being to them despite only knowing them a little while.**

 **You have no idea how much I love minions or how happy they make me.**

* * *

Herb was concerned busting Bob, Eldora, Kevin and Stuart after they got back from the rock festival pretty late as Bob, Kevin and Stuart were huddling together since Herb looked mad, not his usual friendly self making Eldora worth knowing what to do.

"Wait Dad, it was my idea to sneak out, not theirs." Eldora said stunning the minions.

"But it was our idea, remember?" Stuart whispered.

"But let me take the blame guys, go to your room." the female purple minion whispered.

"It's the Cage of Shame for you, Eldora!" Herb said making Bob worty but followed his brothers to their room.

Eldora was in a cage in Tne dungeon but sighed as she had always been in the Cage of Shame when she first came here because Scarlet tried taking her relieved that Bob, Kevin and Stuart were safe hoping they were okay.

She was singing in Minionese which Herb could hear but hadn't heard her like that since he had found her.

Stuart had heard her but was impressed but knew she should join his band so would talk to her but felt bad she was in Tbat cage going to find Bob and Kevin making them stunned and saw Eldora join them later seeing Bob hug her.

"I'm used to the Cage of Shame by now." Eldora told him as Kevin was stunned by that but understood after she explained but it still wasn't right.

"I guess but when I first came here. I was still minion so Scarlet always put me in the Cage of Shame but it is okay but it's why I took the blame." Eldora explained.

"Wow you're very loyal to your fellow minions even though we've only known each other for a whii,e." Stuart told her.

Bob agreed as they were having a group hug making Scarlet stunned seeing this but Herb smiled realising Eldora liked her minion friends which was cute but hearing her laugh was a good thing but was leaving them be.

"Stu heard you singing when you were in the Cage of Shame, he wants you in his band." Kevin told her.

But later that night, Eldora saw Bob come into her room because thunder outside frightened him and Kevin and Stuart were asleep making the female purple minion understand singing something she remembered she had heard as a baby which The was calming soothing Bob into sleep making her smile because she knew sometimes when you were scared, you wanted comfort.

The next morning Kevin and Stuart saw Bob already up unaware Eldora had helped him out but the four of them were getting breakfast but Scarlet was grumpy from not getting sleep last night because of the storm so Eldora was staying out of her way warning Bob, Kevin and Stuart to do the same.


	8. The Day After

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots and hope Michivous12 likes because I like these but excited for Minions to come out next month.**

 **It's the morning after Eldora along with Bob, Kevin and Stuart went to the rock festival but Kevin is being a good big brother to Bob and Stuart but also Eldora too after she confides in him.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning Eldora was awake but was in the kitchen making herself coffee because she knew the other minions were asleep after last night sneaking out to a rock festival but she was used to being awake this early but saw Herb up making the female purple minion understand because he cared about her which was why she was not talking Minionese right now but would when around her minion friends humming s had taught her to play on her guitar since they along with Bob had formed a band named the Mutiny Crew, but knew Scarlet wouldn't be too happy.

"I guess you had fun last night, with your new minion friends?" he asked her drinking coffee because he had just woken up.

"Yex we had fun, rocking out to music and hanging out but I'm sorry for scaring you because we were having fun." Eldora told him making him understand since she was ten years old, on the cusp of puberty which frightened him because she was growing up.

"It's okay because I know you were just having fun." Herb told her drinking coffee.

Shd nodded seeing Kevin up but he was sleepy making her underdtand but was wondering if Bob and Stuart was okay because last night, they'd had gelato and had gained tummy aches but she and Kevin were fine.

"They're still sleeping but have thrown up, from the gelato we had, remember?" Kevin told her making her underdtand but she was going with him to the room he shared with his brothers seeing both Bob and Stuart in bed but asleep with hot water bottles on their stomaches which Kevin had done.

"Aww poor guys, but they'll be okay only we have to get groceries which we can do no problem." Eldora said to him as Kevin understood but liked her plan and Kevin could tell Scarlet he and his brothers got what she needed because this would make her happy seeing Eldora nod as they left the Overkill castle plus it was an nice day.

They were heading out but Eldora noticed that Kevin was quiet knowing he cared about his brothers and even though she never had brothers or sisters growing up, Eldora understood from watching Bob, Kevin and Stuart together like the other day crossing Abbey Road, making sure they were safe plus it was Stuart's idea.

"You don't have any brothers growing up?" Kevin asked her because he was curious about her.

Eldora shook her purple furred head after he had asked that but she hoped that Kevin would understand.

"Nope all I remember is an older minion female leaving me at a shelter as a baby and that's about it, Thd only thing I have of her is my locket." Eldora told him avoiding eye contact but Kevin felt bad for her as he couldn't imagine what life would be like without his brothers hugging her because her story was so sad, and could not imagine being around his brothers.

"It's okay, as growing up on the streets taught me many things, but at least I have you guys." Eldora told him impressing him.

Kevin nodded but hoped Bob and Stuart were okay and after getting groceries, he went to check on them but they were asleep making him smile a little because Eldora's story made him happy to have his brothers around even if Stuart annoyed him or worrying about Bob seeing Eldora enter with tea and scones making Kevin smirk because he liked cream tea after trying it which made Eldora happy.

"Scarlet's in a good mood, a very good one.

How're Bob and Stuart doing, better?" Eldora asked.

"They're sleeping it off, but you are part of our minion family too." Kevin told her making her baby blue eyes widen in shock.

"You really mean that, Kev?" the female purple minion told him seeing him nod as she hugged him tight.

"Aww!" Bob said waking up after Kevin explained but was hoping Scarlet didn't know but understand so saw Stuart awake rubbing sleep from his eyes seeing cream tea joining Eldora and Kevin on the carpeted floor but talking about things so we're having fun but Stuart wax strumming his guitar.


	9. Bad Mood

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope peopke enjoy and this one was inspired by me being in a bad mood so pictured Kevin my favourite minion in a bad mood and there is Kave in it which shoukd make Michivous12 very happy.**

 **It's annoying not able to find the movie books for Mimions but I found them on huzzah!**

 **Plus the covers are cool looking.**

 **Plus Bob, Eldora and Stuartvtry busking but not tell Kevin because he would get mad at them.**

* * *

Bob, Eldora and Stuart were concerned because Kevin was being grumpy but couldn't figure out why he was this way but Eldora knew she got like this a lot but playing the guitar helped her cool down so guessed Kevin was having a bad day since he had spilled coffee, birds had pooped on him, and nothing was going right so he was mad but cussing in Minionese making Stuart chuckle that his big brother was upset since Kevin was always keeping his cool, as Eldora rolled her eyes at him as Bob looked annoyed because they were brothers, family and family stuck together just like minions.

"Stuart not funny, as something is bugging him, we need to cheer him up." Eldora said as Bob agreed because he cared about him, Eldora and Stuart too so hated seeing him sad wanting to do something to cheer him up but Bob knew that Kevin liked Dave, seeing Stuart nod plus Scarlet knew about Dave now and had let him stay, which had made Kevin very happy so he could help Kevin out.

"Hreat idea since Dave can calm him, but we have to see." Stuart told him.

Eldora found Dave exploring but understood after Eldora told him.

He went with her seeing an angry Kevin which bothered him, but hugs always helped because Kevin liked Bob's hugs seeing Kevin cry which stunned all of them because Kevin wax the big brother, leader so was understanding knowing he needed a break.

"Guys leave him to me, go have fun." Dave told them.

* * *

Kevin was stunned as Dave was massaging his shoulders because Eldora had told him how Kevin was having a bad day so he knew how to help an upset Kevin but Bob, Eldora and Stuart had went to Hyde Park to play but hoped Kevin would feel better plus they were busking since Stuart had seen other minions and peop,e doing it so why not?

Plus it could be fun and get money making Eldora chuckle grabbing her guitar as Bob grabbed his bongoes making Kevin wonder what they were up to but Stuart was lying, saying they were going to practise but they were really going to Hyde Park.

They just wouldn't tell Kevin in case he got mad or worried that his younger and middle brothers got arrested making Eldora underdtand playing her guitar too impressing peopke and other minions in the park who were giving them money in Eldora's guitar case as Stuart high fived the female purple minion since it was her idea, well Stuart's but she and Bob were going along with it.

"Just don't tell Kevin, he might freak knowing him." Stuart said eating a banana but she understood but having more fun because they loved playing music realising it was getting late needing to get home before Herb and Scarlet got concerned plus they were still in trouble from last night or Eldora was so was going home and it was before dinner!

"I better get washed up for dinner, but I'll see you guys later okay?" Eldora to,d both Bob and Stuart going to the dining room seeing Herb relieved because he had been seeing she had been quiet all day.


	10. Dealing With A Cold

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots but Kevin has a bad cold but Dave is helping him put with Eldora but they are becoming a family of sorts.**

 **Plus Bob tries coffee for the first time which leads to chaos.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kevin wasn't feeling so good the next morning but was hiding it from his brothers but didn't want to scare them making Eldora understand but she was letting him rest seeing Bob and Stuart underdtanding but Kevin wasn't too well letting him be because he needed rest but she was getting him juice since he had a bad cold knowing TLC would help Kevin feel better making them understand because minions stuck family but Eldora understood.

"We can handle Scarlet while he rests, since a cold isn't fun." Bob told her.

Kevin was out like a light but Stuart put a cold cloth on his head, to bring his fever down as Dave was taking care of him since he knew Scarlet would be yelling if they weren't helping her but needed breakfast going downstairs because Herb was awake but Scarlet was in her lair relieving Eldora meaning she would be busy and not care what they were doing like taking care of Kevin since they were friends.

"Mmm pancakes, with whipped cream and sprinkles!" Bob told Eldora and Stuart making them chuckle because he was being cute as always so was hoping that Kevin was getting better making Eldora understand because they were family so understood even if Herb had taken her in from the streets.

They were drinking coffee well Eldora and Stuart were but Bob was drinking chocolate milk but drank some of Herb's coffee getting all jittery like somebody had lit a rocket up his butt making Eldora worry because he wax hopped up on coffee and chocolate milk but they were chasing him around the castle like an insane game of tag trying to make sure Scarlet didn't hear or see and get mad.

"Woo-hop!" Bob told himself running around like crazy but Stuart saw him coming down and had a headache from coffee making them understand as Eldora was putting an ice pack on his head but was carrying him to their room tucking him in making Kevin understand but surprised Bob had tried was bad for minion pups.

"Yeah he drank from Herb's mug, when we weren't looking but he'll be okay." Eldora told him seeing him coughing and blowing his nose into a tissue making her understand but was knowing he would get better but saw him watch Bob sleep off the caffeine crash guessing Stuart had dared him to, since there was no way he would on his own.

"He did it on his own Kevin, Stuart had nothing to do with it this time." Eldora said making Kevin see.

For now, he could rest up like his little brother but was sleepy too but lying Eldora smile because it was cute plus being on the cusp of puberty meant her hormones woukd run wild.


	11. Cuddle Fest

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots but hope peopke like Michivous12 like, since it's getting cute like Bob, Kevin and Stuart takingvan nap in a blanket fort they made with Eldora.**

 **Eldora is very tired after staying up late so Bob, Kevin and Stuart help her get some rest because she is their friend and minions stick together no matter what plus because Scarlet is working them hard, Bob, Kevin and Stuart are very sleepy so need an nap to get their energy back like I did earlier.**

 **I got inspired by last night's new ep of Bog Bang Tbeory since it was adorable and I can just picture my sweet, adorable minions building a blanket fort**

 **I hope you guys like as it's almost June meaning Minions is not Tbat far away now lol which makes me an exvited minion fan**

* * *

Bob could hear Kevin yelling as Scarlet was being aggravating and making them do things like get up at the crack of dawn, work out among other things which made him and Stuart understand but saw Eldora sleepy and not herself making them worth because Eldora was their friend but was going to her room while Scarlet was busy seeing the female purple minion had dark rings under her eyes making them understand bug wanted to help plus Herb had been frantic this morning since a tired Eldora had been cranky and drank coffee.

"Ugh, hey guys what's up?..." Eldora asked yawning sitting up in her bed with her wild purple hair more messy and had bed fur making them smirk.

"We're worried about you, but that must be why Herb was so worried about this morning plus Scarlet has been weird of late." Stuart told her making her understand because she didn't like Scarlet very much.

"I see but I just feel sleepy." the female purple minion told them yawning making them understand because you needed sleep to function so wondered what Eldora had been doing late at night.

"Aww it's okay, but Whatvwere you doing all night?" Kevin asked curious seeing Stuart excitedly imagine what she had been doing.

"Stargazing, imagining what my birth Fami,y are like but if Herb knew, he might be upset because he took me in but I guess you guys have family too." Eldora said yawning. But Bob, Kevin and Stuart understood as it made them think of their brothers.

"Here, warm milk should help you get sleepy like Bob before bed." Kevin said to her after building a blanket fort which Eldora loved but was rubbing her eyes because she was tired but Bob, Kevin and Stuart were also sleepy from working hard lately.

"I'm not the only one who's tired I see?" Eldora told them.

"Yeah, Scarlet has been working us hard, but it's okay but hope our brothers are okay back in the Arctic." Bob said making her curious because to her, they were the siblings she had always wanted and wished for since she had first came here because she felt lonely which Herb knew about feeling sleepy as they kissed her purple furred head seeing her out like a light.

Tbey were sleepy too lying beside her, passing out into sleep but Herb smirked seeingbthe fort knowing Eldora always built them seeing she was asleep along with the other minions but it was cute.


	12. On Their Own

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots and whi,e Scarlet and Herb are out of town, the minions will play and have fun but the minions try pizza for the first time ever.**

 **I hope peopke enjoy.**

 **I am getting ideas lol plus I started writing a story about Gru bonding with the Minions since I am very excited for Minions.**

* * *

It was a few nights after the blanket fort and Herb and Scarlet were going out for the night but Tbat left Bob, Eldora, Kevin and Stuart to their own devices since both Herb and Scarlet woukd be out of town but the four minions were hungry plus they had money so Eldora had an idea about ordering in making them excited plus they had wanted to try pizza making the female purple minion happy so was phoning because she ordered in a lot, when Scarlet and Herb went out and she got hungry but Herb didn't mind since she was like a daughter to him.

"Will Scarlet be mad, because we're doing this?" Bob asked afraid the big bad wolf of a mistress would be mad or yell at them.

"Nope because I do this, all the time when Scarlet and Dad go,out and don't want me around." Eldora to,d him patting his little head making Kevin smile because he guessed she thought of them as her was protective of Bob plus he loved her stories which were better than Scarlet's.

Kevin and Stuart were getting carried away as Eldora giggled because she loved how they shook things up here compared to when it had been just her here seeing the Corgis Scarlet owned whimper but she guessed they were hungry since they liked her because she liked them.

"They're just hungry, but I can feed them." Eldora said getting dog food putting it in their bowls seeingbthe dogs eat making her and Bob giggle but Bob had eaten some of it being curious as Stuart giggled but Kevin was concerned.

"It's okay, as I have eaten it before and nothing bad happened to me." Eldora told him but the pizza was here making them excited but we're enjoying it making Eldora very happy plus was hoping that Herb was okay.

Kevin underdtood because he and his brothers were worried aboutbtheirvfamily in the Arctic but Eldora hugged them.

"I'm sure they're okay but You have to have faith because that was all I had until Herb found me so just relax okay?" Eldora told them making them understand but we're agreeing but humming to themselves.

Later that night, they were telling stories as they always doing this but Eldora understood hugging them but Bob underdtood because he cared about her but they were having fun plus had rebuilt the blanket fort from Tne otner day but they were goofing around and eating candy but Bob had a tummy ache making them understand but Kevin was taking care of him since he wax the big brother but a panic attack was coming on, making Eldora understand but was comforting him.

"Everything will work out, you'll see plus your family know you care since that was why you and your brothers came to Ecarlet." Eldora said seeing him relax which relieved Bob and Stuart because it was weird seeing him upset.


	13. Changes

**A/N**

 **Here's more and sorry for not updating plus here in the UK, we're two weeks away from Minions coming out here.**

 **So it's a few weeks after Herb and Scarlet were defeated and the minions are very happy but find shelter in an apartment building but Eldora isn't good with change plus she just entered minion puberty but while Bob, Kevin and Stuart are helping her, Eldora makes an new friend in Ziggy, a male purple minion.**

 **I hope you guys like plus can see Bob being hooked to Oreos.**

* * *

It was a few days after Scarlet had been defeated and Bob, Kevin and Stuart were very happy along with Eldora but they were a bit worried now because they didn't have a master but Eldora was trying to help finding an apartment building they all could live in, but she hoped Herb was okay wiping tears away before Kevin saw.

"Tankyu Eldora because we need an new home, but this will do until we figure out our next move." Stuart said hugging the female purple minion.

"You're welcome but things will work out, I hope." Eldora said.

Bob was eating Oreos but getting hyper off them like bananas but we're sighing but knew he could get chubby or a stomach ache.

* * *

That night in her apartment Eldora found it hard to sleep because a lot of things were on her mind like what her next move was but was strumming her guitar since music calmed her down when she was stressed but heard Tne door open seeing Kevin there understanding since this was a huge change for her, plus she was entering minion puberty which made him understand but needed help.

"It's gonna be okay Eldora because things are a little crazy, but we can help you out plus Tne Mutiny Crew can rock England!" Stuart said but noticed pimples on her purple furred cheeks as she was covering them with her purple furred hands despite wearing fingerless gloves.

"Hey roc minions don't care about stuff like pimples, remember?" Stuart joked but sighed knowing girl minions went through puberty differently as she had found a book about it so sighed stress eating.

"Guys we should leave her be." Bob said.

Eldora was eating chocolate plus felt funny plus her stomach hurt knowing what it was but relieved that Herb and Scarlet weren't here but taking care of it.

She was then hearing music from where she and the Mutiny Crew practised seeing a male purple minion there in a leather jacket wearing a baker boy cap, with jeans making her curious along with him giggling.

"I thought I was the only one, but this is so awesome so my name is Eldora." she said as he chuckled but they were hanging out plus had things in common so things were good.

"This is even better than being with Scarlet Overkill, since Herb never told me how awesome boys of my species are." Eldora told him.


	14. Sleeping OvervAg The Tower

**A/N**

 **Here's More of the story and hope people like.**

 **This chapter was inspired after listening to Jeremy Vine on BBC Radio 2 visiting the Tower of London and talking to a beefeater and when the guy mentioned he lived in Tne tower, I couldn't help but imagine a minion living there but hope you guys like.**

 **Kevin makes an new minion friend named Ringo who lives in Tne Tower of London who is living with a beefeater who took him in but he likes that Kevin and the others want to be his friends.**

* * *

Kevin was at the Tower of London for the first time since working for Scarlet along with Bob and Stuart but he noticed somebody watching from the Toeer unaware it was one of the places the beefeaters lived but it made Kevin curious seeing a purple minion in a beefeater outfit making him curious.

 _Maybe a beefeater found him and took him in but he must be lonely, up there on his own._

 _I should go talk to him, minions do gotta stick together._

He was going up there opening the door hearing him singing a Beatles song making Kevin smile opening the door seeing a little purple minion pup in a beefeater outfit but he was quiet but just staring at Kevin curious.

" there, I'm Ringo but didn't know that there were other minions around in London." he said.

"Why are you in here, Ringo?" Kevin asked sharing bananas but was sighing as they were talking.

"A beefeater found me one rainy night after the who,e Scarlet Overkill thing, he took me in after I explained and he's been teaching me beefeater things and letting me live with her, so we're friends.

Who're you?" Ringo explained to him.

"I'm Kevin, my brothers and our tribe have been here since the dawn of time, but we had fun but you wanna be friends?" Kevin told him.

Ringo nodded hugging Kevin but he giggled and was understanding.

They were talking and having fun but he was leaving and would be back later making Ringo understand.

He saw Elyon enter but was wondering what was going on but the male purple minion was explaining to her.

"That's good you made an new minion friend, maybe you'll see him again." Elyon told him ruffling his wild purple hair making him smile

* * *

Eldora was curious because Kevin was telling them about Ringo his new friend who lived in the Tower of London in Tne beefeater quarters along with Bob and Stuart as he explained to them.

"We should all talk to him, because he could use friends." Bob said as Eldora nodded but we're planning to go there tonight.

Kevin was leading the way but Lobdon was lit up at night which was pretty but was going to the Tower of London leading them into where Ringo lived but Eldora was impressed by where Ringo lived but they had brought a picnic of sorts.

"Ringo?" Kevin called out.

They saw the male purple minion there but impressed because Elyon was on an all night shift so he had felt lonely but not right now smirking.

"Wow these are your friends?

They seem awesome, but you brought a Pucnic?" Ringo told him as Kevin nod"This ded but was seeing his brotners and Eldora sitting on a picnic rug but Ringo was stunned but they were laughing and talking making Ringo feel good.

"This is like a sleepover, which has never happened before but it's good." Ringo said to them but Eldora was enjoying things playing the bongoes which was making them want to dance a lot.

Kevin was giggling but it was fun but later the next morning, Elyon found them sleeping but it was cute because she had wanted to see him make friends.


	15. Meeting A Friend Again

Gru was awoken by laughter, guessing his minion brothers were up wondering what they were up to since they'd followed him home from London, plus his mom had let them stay since her son could use friends despite their energy and fixation with bananas.

He saw some of his brothers goofing around, or fighting over bananas which was funny but he didn't want anybody hurt seeing Bob hug his leg.

"Woah, we don't nearly hurt family, just to get our favourite treat, besides mom bought a lot." Gru said

"Sorry little master, you know how we get but how come you're not at school?" Stuart asked.

"It's summer, when kids aren't in school for three months, didn't your mom tell you about summer?" the black haired boy asked curious.

"We don't have a mom, we've stuck together since the dawn of time so we're still learning and growing." Dave said making Gru get it but thought it was cool they didn't have parents, to boss them around or stop Tnem from having fun seeing Kevin sigh.

"Maybe I can teach you, about summer since we are family now." Gru said

They liked being around the boy, as he was perfect like what he'd done at Buckingham Palace but wasn't acting like any master they'd served in the past which was good for them after Scarlet Overkill.

They then heard the chimes of the ice cream truck, making them excited stunning Gru but it was a hot day so guessed a little ice cream couldn't hurt following them just in case seeing the ice cream guy curious but annoyed seeing Gru.

"I kinda took his truck for a spin, before you came into my life." Gru whispered.

Kevin thought that was awesome, as he and his brothers were getting ice cream but Gru saw kids staring which annoyed him as they were in his class making Stuart wonder what bothered the little master so much.

"It's nothing, don't worry alright." Gru said but Kevin guessed it was those kids, that bothered him wanting to talk later plus a letter from Eldora made Bob, Kevin and Stuart excited, makimg Gru curious.

"She's a minion friend, who lived at the Overkill castle, while we were there." Stuart said as Kevin opened it, reading hearing their friend was in the AVL's custody makijg Gru curious.

"The Anti Villain League, who try to stop guys like me, so she must've done something pretty bad to be on their radar." Gru told them, makijg Bob, Kevin and Stuart worry.

"But she's our pal, and was Herb's pet!" Stuart told him.

Unknown to them, Eldora was watching but she hadn't told her friends that she was now an agent of the AVL guessing they'd found a master who cared about them, unlike Scarlet which was good.

Kevin was happy seeing the female purple minion hugging her, making her giggle, guessing they'd missed her seeing Gru stare at her curiously, making her get it.

"I'm Eldora, a good friend of theirs." she said.

"Gru, and their new little master, but you look unlike my brothers." Gru said.

"I'm a purple minion kid, and guessing you want to be a villain, when you grow up." Eldora Sid.

Kevin chuckled as Gru blushed, because the female purple minion was right, giggling since she knew this boy was no threat, for now until he was older.

Bob was hugging Eldora because he'd been worried about her, making Kevin and Stuart agree seeing her go.


End file.
